The Dark Side Descends
by KatiaSwift
Summary: Adeline Nirvana, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sadira, and Ahsoka Tano go on a mission to save the Rebels from Darth Vader and Darth Maleficent. Can they stop the Sith in time? Third book in the Darth Maleficent series. Collaboration between KatiaSwift and Casscat.
1. Little House on Tatooine

**A/N: Hi!**

**My name is Katia, and my best friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story, the third in our Darth Maleficent series. This is only the first chapter, but it will get good soon, trust me! Review, review, review!**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Star Wars. You know, unlike most of the rest of the geeky world, I don't actually want to own Star Wars. I'll have to ask Cassi, though. What do _I_ want to own, pray tell? Let's see... BATMAN! Yes, I want to own Batman. That would be _soooooo cool_... *squee* Okay, okay. I get it. Nobody else wants to hear about Batman. WE DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**

**Without any further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter One!**

* * *

The Dark Side Descends

Adeline Nirvana and Obi-Wan Kenobi hear from Ahsoka that Darth Vader is heading to Endor, home of the newly formed Rebel Alliance. Desperate to stop him, they lead a small mission of Jedi to hold him up... only for Adeline to get in big trouble and end up captured on a Star Destroyer. Will she get away from Darth Vader's clutches?

Sixteen-year-old Ahsoka Tano stood on a rocky ledge, shielding her eyes from the light of Tatooine's twin suns. She was watching for Imperial scouts, because she wanted to avoid a confrontation. On any other day, she could have easily fought them off on her way, but the news she had couldn't wait. Ahsoka had most certainly grown up in the time since Order 66, having to grow up faster to make her way in the galaxy. She looked older, and acted more like a mature Togruta in her mid-twenties than the teenager that she was. The hardships she had endured had made her more and more mature, and you couldn't tell by talking to her that she was anything less than an expert on anything she talked about.

When Ahsoka had finished scanning the horizon, she swiftly and silently Force-jumped off the cliff she was standing on, landing neatly in front of a parked speeder, which was standing next to a small house. She smiled, pulled off her black cloak, revealing her signature red costume and reverse Shien lightsaber, and knocked on the door. It was opened by a bored-looking teenage Nubian Angel, who was wearing a 'Death to the Empire' t-shirt.

Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, Sadira," She said. "May I come in?"

Sadira's eyes popped, looking the Togruta up and down. "Oh, My Force!" She squealed. "Ahsoka! We haven't seen you in two years!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I was busy-"

She was cut off by Sadira. "As busy as they are?" She jerked a glowing thumb towards the living room. "Addie and Obi-Wan are in there, watching some dumb holodrama and kissing."

Ahsoka laughed. "Well, I won't disturb them."

Sadira shook her head eagerly. "No, no! You're my excuse to bring them back from Planet Love Story!"

Ahsoka laughed again. "Well, I'll wait for you."

Sadira left the door and walked into the living room, where the noises of the Kenobi Family's holoprojector were sounding.

Ahsoka heard Adeline's voice. "Sadira, what is it?"

The smirk in Sadira's voice was evident. "Oh, nothing much, just Ahsoka coming to bring us urgent news of an Imperial invasion-" The teenage Angel was cut off as her older sister went rocketing off the couch.

"WHAT?" Adeline yelled.

Sadira laughed. "Ahsoka's here, Love Bugs. You heard me the first time!"

Adeline growled. "You little..." She stopped mid-threat, stepping through the doorway, her voice going back to its pretty soprano. "Ahsoka! Oh, it is so nice to see you again!" The Angel hugged her friend, almost squeezing the life out of her.

Ahsoka laughed again. "Hey, Adeline. Is Obi-Wan here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Adeline blushed bright red. "Yeah, he is. Sadira mentioned big news..."

Ahsoka's face paled. "Yes, and I'm afraid it's not good. May I sit down?"

Adeline nodded, leading her into the family's small living room, where Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting. The young Togruta looked at him and began to laugh, choking and coughing on an unfortunate Tatooine Sand Fly that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Jedi Master had lipstick prints all over his face, and looked a little bit dreamy-eyed. Sadira, who was listening to her iPod, ran over and pulled a scrap of cloth out of her pocket, wiping the lipstick off the poor Jedi Master's face. When he realized why she had done that, his face turned a very bright color of fire-engine red.

Ahsoka sat down on the couch, still choking with laughter and the Sand Fly. Adeline whacked her on the back and the Togruta coughed, sending the fly zipping across the room to hit the holoprojector. Everyone started laughing at that point.

...

Five minutes later, after the ruckus had died down, Ahsoka Tano was sitting on the couch, gravely telling the small family her bad news. "You see, Darth Vader is traveling to Endor, for some sort of inspection, I don't really know the details."

"Endor? Why do we care about Endor?" Sadira asked.

Ahsoka sighed, having already explained this. Apparently Sadira had the attention span of a normal teenager, "Because, the Rebel Alliance is stationed there currently, and he will find them and kill them all."

"So why not move?"

"That takes time, Sadira, time the Alliance doesn't have." Ahsoka explained patiently.

"Well, why not just get everyone into a ship and-"

"Please be quiet." Adeline groaned, "There are more people than can fit on the ships available, Sadira."

"But-"

"Listen to your sister." Obi-Wan put in.

"You always say that." Sadira complained.

Obi-Wan would've snapped back, but Adeline interrupted, speaking to Ahsoka, "Look, I'm really sorry about this and all, but what can we do? We're three Jedi and a teenage Angel, what can we do?"

"We happen to be a Jedi Master, a Jedi who is also an Angel, a Jedi gone smuggler, and a teenage Angel."

"Is that all I am?" Sadira complained, "How come you all get important titles and I don't?"

"We've done important things; you haven't." Adeline said, rolling her eyes.

Sadira looked outraged. "What about the time on Nubia when I was five? Or the incident with the Queen of Naboo when I was three?"

Adeline sighed. "Yeah, so you kicked a bad guy in the crotch and saved Padmé Amidala from a rogue Super Battle Droid. Not so spectacular, Sadira, especially considering that the Queen could have done it herself, as well as every, single one of her thirteen handmaidens. We're Jedi Knights, all of us, and you aren't even a Padawan!"

Sadira sighed. "May I?" She asked.

Adeline looked startled. "May you do what?"

Sadira shuffled her bare feet on the carpet. "May I be a Padawan?" She asked.

Adeline sighed. "Sadira, I don't know... perhaps Obi-Wan could train you a bit... perhaps me, perhaps Ahsoka... we could split your training! You can learn from the strange and frightening experiences we have every day. It'll work, for now."

Sadira looked overjoyed, but simply plugged her iPod back into her ears and walked away singing loud rock music.

Adeline looked tired. "Teenagers will be teenagers," She muttered.

Ahsoka pretended to be miffed. "Hey, I'm sixteen!"

Adeline chuckled. "Well, you don't act sixteen," She concluded. "We should leave to stop the Imperial Fleet in the morning, after Obi-Wan and I have given you a good dinner and a place to stay for the night. I do hope we can stop them."

Ahsoka smiled reassuringly. "We will, Aunt Adeline. We will."

That night, at dinner, Ahsoka was helping to cut a strange root vegetable into large chunks while Sadira and Obi-Wan worked on the small family's broken speeder. Ahsoka looked sideways at Adeline, then back at Obi-Wan and Sadira. "Hey, Aunt Adeline," She asked, "How soon am I going to have an Uncle Obi-Wan, huh?"

Adeline turned scarlet. "Ahsoka! You aren't, at least not soon." The Angel muttered the last bit, and Ahsoka giggled at her friend's expense.

"Come on, you've been dating for two years." Ahsoka reminded her.

"You don't need to tell me that." Adeline grinned slightly, "I know full well."

"You've never talked about your relationship? Never wondered how far it goes?"

"No, Ahsoka. We don't have to, not for a while yet, I expect. Neither of us is ready for that."

Ahsoka just grinned in that I-don't-believe-you way, "Whatever you say, Aunt Adeline."

Adeline rolled her eyes. Just then, Obi-Wan's voice could be heard outside, "Sadira, you have to actually help, not listen to music."

Sadira could also be heard, "But it's a good song!"

"Sadira Valentine Nirvana!" Obi-Wan thundered, "I could care less. Either help, or kindly get out of my way!"

Sadira pouted, "Aw, come on, Ben, I-"

"Don't." He stopped her, "Don't even try to make me feel bad for yelling. Just don't."

Sadira's scowl deepened, "But, Obi-Wan,"

"No. Either actually help me or go back into the house." Obi-Wan's tone betrayed his weariness.

Sadira seemed to pause in her constant talking. "Well..."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Sadira..."

She was obviously glaring at him. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll stay." The sounds of machinery being tinkered with told that they were back to their fixing, and as Ahsoka and Adeline looked at each other, they both burst out laughing.

After dinner, as Sadira showed Ahsoka to her room, Adeline sat Obi-Wan down on the couch in the living room to talk. "Obi," She asked, "Where is our relationship going?"

Obi-Wan looked slightly freaked out. "Why do you ask, Addie?" He said cautiously.

She sighed. "Well, we just haven't really talked about it, and we have been dating for two years, if you can call chasing Imperial scouts with a lightsaber a date."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well..."

Adeline waved her hand, prompting him. "What?"

He looked incredibly uncomfortable, pulling at the loose collar of his Jedi robes and sweating. His face had turned a bright shade of red, and Adeline could have sworn that his teeth were chattering and he was shaking. "Um, well, I..."

Adeline began to feel a bit concerned that her boyfriend was going to have a heart attack. Even if he didn't, he was still freaking out, and Adeline felt the urge to twist his memory so that this would never come up in any conversation. Suddenly, Adeline heard a cheeky voice from above her, and she turned to look at the air grate in the adobe ceiling.

Sadira's face was behind the grate, and she said, "Awkward silence." Before pulling her head out of the small place between vents and walking away.

They could hear her giggling hysterically, and Ahsoka's cries of "I have ALWAYS wanted to do that!"

Adeline looked at Obi-Wan, who looked relieved for a break. "Teenagers will be teenagers!" She said, laughing.

Obi-Wan, forgetting his nervousness, began to laugh too, all the while thinking, "Phew! Saved by the giggly eavesdroppers!"

As Adeline climbed the stairs to their room, Obi-Wan opened the front door and walked out into the Tatooine night.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself, watching the stars overhead. "I was going to ask... but I just can't. What is the matter with me?"

A familiar voice in his head replied, "Obi-Wan, you are just like everyone else. Take heart, my old Padawan!" Obi-Wan sighed. "Master Qui-Gon, why can't I just ask?"

"Obi-Wan, you want it to be perfect for her. You know that! That's why you can't ask her right now." Qui-Gon Jinn replied sensibly in Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Well... If she rejects me, Master-"

"She will never reject you completely, Obi-Wan. She might just think that this is a little fast. After all, she's only a little past a fortieth of her life, you know."

Obi-Wan was amazed. "How long is she going to live?"

"About a thousand years, give or take a decade."

"Well, that's amazing and all, Master, but why can't I just ask her to marry me without it going all wrong?"

"You learned the ways of the Jedi Code well, Obi-Wan, but learning this is an entirely different matter."

Obi-Wan sighed again, loudly. "Well, I just wish it were easy. I LOVE her, Master! I've been with her for two years, and I am not going to abandon her now."

"A wise choice on your part, Obi-Wan. If I remember correctly, she would probably whack you with an eggbeater a hundred times and then Force-push you off some cliff into a large lake."

"Obi? Where in the Force are you?" Adeline's voice echoed off the canyon walls, and Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you, Master, for the advice! I gotta go, or Adeline will do all the things you mentioned, and more!" He ran towards the Angel's pretty voice, ready to go to sleep after a long, long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed on the last two stories! I hope you all like this one, and I shall take a moment to recognize you all, individually and by name.**

**Thanks to Cnwriter, TCTrent45, XxKenobiGirlxX, and mystery-3675! Your feedback is wildly appreciated! Cassi and I will acknowledge everyone who reviews this story and all in the series next chapter! Thank you again!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia) and Casscat (Cassi)**


	2. Imperial Shuttles and Weird Collections

**A/N: Hello,**

**My name is Katia, and my friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story, the third in our Darth Maleficent series. Review, review, review!**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer!**

**Without any further ado, Chapter Two!**

* * *

The next morning, when Obi-Wan woke up, he heard cheerful voices from the kitchen, and realized that he must have slept late. By the time he had pulled on his Jedi robes and brushed the sand out of his hair, Adeline had breakfast already on the table. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully as Ahsoka set the table. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as he watched the Angel, who was running a brush through Sadira's curls. She really was beautiful. Adeline looked up at him subconsciously, brushing a glowing lock of hair out of her face.

The two had to stop looking, however, as at that moment, Ahsoka called, "Breakfast's up! Come and get it while it's hot!" There was an unusual silence between Adeline and Obi-Wan that morning, as if each knew the other was uncomfortable. To make up for the silence of the Angel and the Jedi Master, Sadira chattered away with the speed of a Jawa, about everything she knew. Eventually, after a particularly uncomfortable stretch of silence, Sadira set her iPod up on the table and played her favorite song, "What are You Waiting For" at the loudest possible volume. Now, this was saying something, because Sadira and Adeline had modified her iPod for maximum possible capacity and volume the year before.

Eventually, Ahsoka broke the noisy silence by saying, "I bet the junk dealers in Mos Espa can hear this music!" That made Sadira laugh, but Obi-Wan and Adeline just picked at their pancakes. Ahsoka sighed and banged her water glass down on the table. Obi-Wan jumped, and he and Adeline both looked up.

"Listen here, guys. I know you're experiencing mild relationship turbulence, but you don't have to be silent!" She turned towards Adeline, who was looking at her expectantly. "Look, Aunt Adeline, if you want it to move forward, just do it subtly!"

Adeline looked startled, and almost leaped up from her chair, but Ahsoka stopped her, turning to Obi-Wan, who looked mildly freaked out. "Look, Master Kenobi, if you want to propose, just do it! I don't care how, and I know Aunt Adeline won't care how, either! JUST DO IT!"

The Togruta stomped upstairs to her room, Force-pushing a chair over in the process. The small family stared after her, Sadira's music still blasting. Adeline and Obi-Wan seemed to come out of a trance, both saying automatically, "Sadira Valerie Nirvana, turn that music off!"

About twenty minutes later, all of them were acting as if the incident had never happened. Obviously, they were all wanting to ask, but nobody had the guts to. However, they were all acting as if everything was normal, even if it wasn't.

"So, Aunt Adeline, what's the plan to stop Darth Vader?" Ahsoka asked the Nubian Angel.

Adeline grinned. "Well, we just engage the Imperial Stardestroyers and send someone to the surface of Endor to warn the Rebels and help them get out of there. It's a plan worthy of Ahsoka."

The Togruta crossed her arms and pretended to be hurt at Adeline's comment. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Isn't there something we can do that relies on more than just fate?" He asked.

Adeline crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Anybody got a better idea?" She asked.

No one did.

"Well, then, off we go!" Adeline said happily, clapping her hands.

No one moved.

Adeline looked around at all of them. "What are you waiting for? Let's go save the world!"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Um, sweetie, the Zillah Nirvana crashed in the desert three months ago, remember?" He asked.

Adeline swore loudly in seasoned Huttese. "E Chu Ta!" She exclaimed. "I'd forgotten!"

"Well, where are we going to get another ship?" Sadira questioned.

Ahsoka laughed. "Have you forgotten my business? A small, Lambda-class Imperial shuttle was offered to me by another smuggler just a little while ago... I have the Sweet Revenge, so I refused, but I'll bet he still has it. The perfect disguise."

Sadira cheered. "Woo-hoo! The crew of an Imperial shuttle is the perfect cover! We can use my collection, too!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy until she showed them out to a small cave in the rock. Inside were about a hundred pairs of stormtrooper armor, all polished to perfection. Sadira looked proud. "See? I told you I had a collection!" She walked among the suits of armor, looking at them and picking up a datapad from a shelf. "Let's see, Addie can take ST-11783, Obi-Wan can have ST-10057, Ahsoka can take ST-98753, and I'll take ST-44444. Oh, they have nicknames, too. Addie's is 'Helmethead', Obi-Wan's is 'Boogie-Brain', Mine is 'Wacko', and Ahsoka's is 'Pookie'."

Ahsoka looked disgusted. "I am NOT wearing the armor of a stormtrooper named Pookie! That's final!"

Adeline ran a hand through her glowing green hair. "You really are crazy," She observed.

"Her nickname is Wacko." Obi-Wan observed, trying in vain to hold back a smile.

Adeline nodded, "It's the only one that applies to our personalities."

"I'll only be able to remember Sadira's." Ahsoka giggled, then glared at the teenager, "But I'm not going as Pookie!"

Adeline smiled, holding back laughter, "Hey, it's better than Helmethead. Now that I think about it, I'm not going anywhere as Helmethead either."

"You are all so picky!" Sadira complained, pouting.

"Because you picked the most ridiculous names you could find." Obi-Wan snapped.

"Well," Sadira grinned, "If you'd rather be Pookie yourself, Master Kenobi-"

"Shut up, Sadira." Adeline cut off her little sister.

Sadira began to giggle. "Well, I can understand about the whole 'Names Thing', but I have an idea." The teenage Angel pulled a bag of something out of her back pocket. Everybody's eyes popped. Obi-Wan began to drool. The bag was full of chocolate chips.

"I still don't like being Pookie!" Ahsoka complained, her mouth full of chocolate. "That was an evil bribe, Sadira."

The teenage Angel laughed from within her suit. "Well, it was the only way," She said, snickering. They were walking to find Ahsoka's contact in Mos Eisley with the shuttle, and they were all wearing the armor, whether they liked it or not.

"Gee, Sadira, it sure gets hot in here," Obi-Wan panted.

Adeline was moaning. "I have an itch and I can't reach it!"

Obi-Wan put his arm around her. "Addie, I'll scratch your back for you," He suggested.

Adeline glared at him through the helmet. "My back doesn't itch," She replied. He shut up.

Sadira just rolled her eyes, "So, where's this guy with the shuttle? Where would he be?"

Ahsoka sighed softly, "I would guess either the spaceport or the cantina. Those are the only places smugglers tend to go."

"Except you."

"I'm the exception to a lot of things, Sadira."

Sadira grinned, "So, where do we go first?"

"Cantina," Everyone else answered at the same time.

"There was no question about it." Adeline added.

"None, always look at a cantina for a smuggler." Obi-Wan continued.

"It was a pretty stupid question. All guys would go for the bar." Ahsoka pointed out.

They headed for the cantina, stormtrooper armor and all. Ahsoka was still grumbling about Pookie, but she was quiet as they entered the small room, where bouncy music was playing. There was no doubt that Adeline's nose went up in the air when they walked in. The Nubian Angel considered herself to be a notch above noisy, drunk smugglers. Ahsoka headed for the 'fresher in back, and the rest of them sat down, waiting for her to carry out her plan.

When the Togruta came back, she was wearing a black cloak that covered her head-tails, montrals, and just about everything else. She looked around, her eyes finally settling on a table where a young man sat, sipping some sort of drink and talking to a Jawa. Ahsoka made a motion with her hand that said, 'Follow my lead,' and walked over to the table. She murmured something to the Jawa, who ran off, and sat down.

"I' m looking to buy that Lambda-class shuttle?" She asked him.

He nodded. "15,000 credits."

She sighed. "I won't buy it for anything over 7,000."

He looked bored. "Ma'am, I won't sell it for anything under 14,000."

Ahsoka twisted a ring on her finger. "I'll go for 8," She said.

He shook his head. That's when the Togruta beckoned Adeline, Obi-Wan, and Sadira over. "You see," She said, "I have friends who want that shuttle, and if you don't give it to me for 9,000-"

He was beginning to sweat. "I'll take the price down to 12,000."

She shook her head. "Not good enough. How about-"

She was cut off again. "10,000! And that's my final offer!" He yelled, face pale and sweat dripping down his cheeks. Ahsoka nearly laughed. She hadn't made someone this nervous in a LONG time!

Ahsoka smiled. "Done. I'll take it." She shook on her deal.

"Docking Bay 327. It's there. I'll wait for my payment."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thank you for your help," She said, waving her hand slightly. He repeated her words, and they walked out of the cantina.

"See, I told you that wasn't so hard!" Ahsoka said, over the choking noises of laughter the others were making from inside their suits.

"Ahsoka, he nearly had a heart attack! Yeah, it wasn't hard. More like FUN!" Adeline said, between gales of laughter.

Obi-Wan sighed, thinking to himself, "I will never understand them. Never."

"I thought we had been over shielding thoughts." Adeline said from ahead.

"Give me a break!" Obi-Wan muttered.

Ahsoka just laughed harder. Sadira grinned, "Yeah, well, Sister, for all those talks you've had with Obi-Wan, one would think you would be able to hide your thoughts from me a little better."

Addie glared, "Sadira, you're my sister. It's different."

"It won't be different for long." Sadira muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to murder you." Addie threatened.

"You can't murder me." Sadira grinned, "I'm the one who got you the stormtrooper outfits."

"And ridiculous nicknames." Adeline reminded her.

"Pookie," Ahsoka muttered darkly.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Well, while I agree the names are ridiculous, I have to point out her own is Wacko."

Adeline giggled at that, "True,"

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, this is fun, and all, but I think we should try and rescue the Rebel Alliance, don't you think?" She walked over to the shuttle (which was sitting right next to them) and knocked. There was a brief exchange of credits, and then Ahsoka turned to her friends and smiled. "It's all ours!" She said happily, boarding it as the smuggler she had bought it from walked away. Adeline looked at Obi-Wan, shrugged, and climbed aboard, as did Sadira, still laughing about the nicknames.

"No, this shuttle is NOT being named Bozo-Brain! Sadira, where do you come up with those things?" Adeline asked. She had just set the coordinates for Endor, and now they were discussing names for the small Lambda-class shuttle. Obi-Wan had suggested Pride of the Empire, but Ahsoka had argued that it was too long a name; they needed something better.

"How about... Tweedle-Dum?" Sadira suggested.

Adeline glared. "You already know my answer on that one, Sadira."

"Yes?" The teenage Angel asked hopefully.

"NO."

"Darn!"

Ahsoka was tinkering with the control board, but she looked up at their argument. "How about Bluestar? She suggested.

Adeline looked at Obi-Wan. "Not bad!" They said in unison.

Sadira was the only one who didn't like it. "Tauntaun-Face? Kookamunga?" She suggested. Everyone looked at her accusingly.

"This is the Imperial Shuttle Bluestar, Sadira. Get used to it." Adeline said.

Sadira pouted.

Everyone looked over at Ahsoka as she muttered, "Pookie! BLARGH!"

They all laughed at that one.

...

Later, Adeline got up from the pilot's seat where she sat, covering a sleeping Ahsoka, who had dozed off in the co-pilot's seat, with a warm blanket. She found Sadira sleeping on a couch in the back, and Obi-Wan reading a book. The Angel sat down beside the Jedi Master and put her arm around him, kissing his cheek. He looked up.

"Adeline, where's Sadira? You know we can't do this when she's either awake, or within a hundred klicks of our position."

Adeline giggled and pointed at Sadira's sleeping figure. "Ahsoka dozed off too," She whispered. "We're all alone..."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Addie, we're all alone until one of them wakes up. You know that, too."

She smiled sneakily. "It would be a lot harder to do this in the Jedi Temple, you know. Be grateful that the worst we have to deal with is my nosy little sister."

"I heard that..." Sadira said sleepily from her bench.

Adeline and Obi-Wan looked at each other and began to laugh.

The elder of the two Angels got up and covered her little sister with a blanket. "Shh, go back to sleep, Sadira. We have a long way to go still." She put the power of a Force suggestion behind the words, and Sadira yawned, closing her eyes.

Adeline sat back down and smiled cheekily. "See? She's asleep again..."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Adeline. We're on a mission, remember?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "That never stopped us before, did it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "No, you're right," He admitted grudgingly.

"Yeah, like the incident on Corellia, and the botched mission to Alderaan, and-"

"That mission wasn't botched! We just had a few problems, that's all!"

"Yeah, problems that you couldn't fix... like the ship's engine falling off..."

"It wasn't my fault!"

Adeline's eyes glowed with mischievousness. "Well, apparently, it wasn't your fault on Cato Nemoidia, either. At least, that's what Anakin told me three years ago..."

Obi-Wan had turned red. "Hey! I didn't think he told you about that!"

Adeline snickered. "He told everyone about that, Obi."

Obi-Wan face-palmed. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone!"

Adeline giggled. "I can't believe that you thought he wouldn't! It's in Anakin's nature!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I do suppose you're right."

She smiled sweetly. "Obi, I'm always right!"

He glared at her, throwing his lightsaber playfully at her head. As he had expected, she caught it with the Force before he even threw it, hurling it back at him with tremendous power.

He caught it in his hand. "I don't know how you do that!" The Jedi Master exclaimed, rubbing the spot where the lightsaber had hit his palm. Adeline seemed pleased. "It was about 200 klicks per hour, actually. Not my best pitch."

Obi-Wan smiled, marveling at Adeline's incredible power. "I love you."

She smiled, snatching the lightsaber out of his hand. Before he knew it, she had clipped it quickly and noiselessly back on his task belt. Adeline rested her head on his shoulder again, smiling. "I love you too, Obi."

When he looked down at her, she was giving him puppy-dog eyes. Obi-Wan sighed. "All right, Adeline. You win!"

She giggled and kissed him. "Why do I get the feeling that you're nervous about something?" The Angel asked.

Obi-Wan was annoyed. "Blast! Why can she always read my emotions?"

Adeline sighed, turning to face him. "Obi-Wan, how long is it going to be before we can be honest with each other?"

He looked down, shuffling his feet. "Well..."

She gave him the classic 'Adeline-doesn't-like-you' look. He deflated.

"Addie, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now!"

She got up. "Well, if we aren't honest with each other, then what are we doing together?"

Obi-Wan was angry. "I don't know!"

She whirled to face him. "Well, when you do, tell me!" She yelled, turning to stalk out.

He realized too late that he had said too much. Or was it too little?

"Adeline, I'm sorry! Come back-"

"Talk to me when you've found a sense of value, Sleemo!" She snarled, breaking into a run.

Obi-Wan sat down. "Blast! Why on the Force did I do that?" He asked himself.

He heard the tapping of feet and looked up hopefully, thinking Adeline might be coming back. It was Ahsoka. She sat down beside him. "Master Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yes, Ahsoka. I'm alright."

She looked at him critically. "Master, I know you aren't. It's okay! Everyone argues!"

He looked at the Togruta. "Are you sure?" The Jedi Master asked her hopefully.

She looked at him. "Of course! Where would you get the idea- oh."

He sighed heavily. "Yes. When Satine and I argued, we split up!"

Ahsoka put her arm around him. "Master Obi-Wan, it's not like that every time!"

He looked a lot happier. "Really? I should go apologize..."

Ahsoka sighed. "Give it a little bit of time, Master. She needs time, after all. I'll go talk to her, try to convince her that your secret is all for the best. Oh, I would try proposing sooner, rather than later. She'll get suspicious otherwise. She's no dumb bantha, after all."

Ahsoka left to go talk to Adeline, and Obi-Wan started tinkering with the shuttle, feeling quite relieved at Ahsoka's explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Hey!**

**Thanks so much for the nice review, TCTrent45! We appreciate this more than you or anyone else could imagine!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~Katia and Cassi**


	3. Infiltration

**A/N: Hello,**

**My name is Katia, and my friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story, the third in our Darth Maleficent series. Review, review, review!**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer!**

**Without any further ado, Chapter Three!**

* * *

Adeline barely had time to be shocked as she twisted the helm of the ship frantically. "Man your battle stations!" She yelled. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Sadira came running out of the back and stopped dead. Adeline glared. "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of stupid lumps! Haul butt!" Obi-Wan was turning green, but Ahsoka ran to the guns. The sixteen-year-old Jedi Knight was a very good shot, and she started taking pot shots at squadrons of small, one-man TIE Fighters. Obi-Wan ran for the 'fresher.

"Well, this plan just flew out the window!" Adeline yelled, barely missing being hit by a TIE Fighter, which Ahsoka shot.

Sadira looked up. "So that means that this can still be the Imperial Shuttle Bananaphone?" She asked hopefully.

"Bad time, Sadira!" Adeline yelled, twisting the controls.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and half of one of the small Imperial shuttle's triangular fins tore off. The ship rocked, and Adeline saw that a TIE Fighter had hit the small ship. She banked the shuttle sharply, heading for the largest Stardestroyer, which just happened to be firing at everything with all its laser cannons.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka yelled.

Adeline didn't look up. "I'm saving our lives!" Skillfully maneuvering the shuttle, she managed to latch the small shuttle to an air lock underneath the Stardestroyer, and ran for the small entry hatch. There was the noise of a lightsaber cutting through metal, and her call of "Come on! Now!"

Everyone scrambled through the hastily cut airlock, Adeline leading them. They emerged in a hallway, where a small mouse droid was humming a funny tune. It shrieked when it saw the party of Jedi, and tried to get away, but Adeline's purple lightsaber hummed right in front of it, and it squeaked in fright and surprise.

"You're coming with us," Adeline snarled. "If you try to get away, you'll meet the end of my lightsaber. Was that clear?"

The mouse droid whistled meekly.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. We'll get along just fine."

Sadira got a curious expression on her face. "Wait... do you have a nickname, little droid?"

The mouse droid whistled a reply and Adeline translated. "No, he says. But, Sadira, don't get any ideas about weird names..."

The teenage Angel giggled maniacally. "Too late!" She said in a singsong voice. "I'm gonna call you Boogie, little droid!"

If mouse droids could look panicked, Boogie would have. Ahsoka burst out laughing. "B-Boogie? How stupid is that?"

Sadira looked miffed. "Well, you don't have to like it. He's my droid, and we're going to go surfing. Right, Boogie?"

Boogie squeaked frantically, but Sadira Force-jumped nimbly on top of the little mouse droid. Having no other choice, Boogie rolled at top speed down the corridor, squeaking loudly and attempting to throw the teenager off, to no avail. Ahsoka looked at her companions and burst our laughing, Adeline and Obi-Wan following suit. They all walked after Sadira and Boogie down the long hall, heading for the bridge of the ship.

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Stardestroyer Avenger, deep in thought. He could sense a strange presence... one he hadn't felt in years. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master. He wasn't exactly sure whether the Force was playing tricks on him or not, however. His old Master had been thorough when he had disappeared; as no one had seen him in almost three years. How could Obi-Wan Kenobi be on an Imperial Stardestroyer? That was not like the Jedi Master.

A high-ranking official came onto the bridge. "Lord Vader, General Tarkin has several matters to discuss with you, about security. There is every possibility that the Rebels will try to board the Avenger."

Darth Vader made a noise that could only be described as a loud, bored sigh. "Commander Piett, I can assure you, the Avenger has enough security measures to prevent that!"

Piett looked worried. No one could make Darth Vader do something he didn't want to do. "Lord Vader, there is one more thing to report. A small, Lambda-class Imperial shuttle, not unlike the Emperor's, entered the Endor system during the early stages of the battle. It disappeared soon after. We have found no trace of it, and there is no possible entry to hyperspace among the debris."

Vader looked thoughtful. "Send in Tarkin." He commanded.

...

Adeline walked next to Ahsoka, lightsaber in hand, unusually silent. Obi-Wan walked on the Togruta's other side, also unusually quiet. They were driving Ahsoka nuts. Why couldn't they just kiss and make up? Sadira was still riding on Boogie, who looked tired, and the teenage Angel was still chattering away to her droid, making up for the long silences between the older members of the mission. "...and I'll paint you pink, and glue purple Wonky bird feathers on top, and..." Boogie looked as downhearted as a mouse droid could get.

Suddenly, the lifts, which were not too far ahead (and there were five of them in a row, too) all beeped, signaling parties of stormtroopers ahead. Adeline reacted instantly. She knocked Sadira into an empty storage compartment, scooping Boogie into her arms. "If we get out of this alive, without Imperial traitors, I will never let her do that to you!" The older Angel hissed. She threw Boogie into the room after Sadira, her (now green) lightsaber igniting with a snap-hiss.

Dozens of stormtroopers poured out of the lifts. Adeline swore loudly. "E Chu Ta! It's a trap!"

Ahsoka drew her lightsaber. "If we're going down, we're doing it together!"

Obi-Wan looked hassled. "I have a plan! Adeline, you must get to the control room, and disable the laser cannons! Ahsoka and I will protect Sadira, and create a diversion!"

Adeline tried to argue, but Ahsoka cut the Angel off. "Aunt Adeline, it's a good idea! Anyway, you're the most qualified of us all for the job! Go, before it's too late! May the Force be with you!"

Adeline didn't have it in her to argue. She ducked into a hallway, and sure enough, it led around to another set of lifts. "Well, here goes nothing," She muttered, getting in the lift and pressing the button for the control room.

As the lift rose higher and higher, Adeline, using her incredible skill at fixing (and breaking into) machinery, opened panel after panel until she found the right one, the hotwired it to express mode. As she rode up, she thought about her fight with Obi-Wan. She thought about what Ahsoka had said about Obi-Wan's wanting to propose. She thought about getting married, at sunset, when the twin suns were setting behind the horizon. She thought about wearing a white dress, and having Ahsoka and Sadira as bridesmaids. She thought about how wonderful it would be... until the lift lurched. Adeline nearly threw up, and she swore. The Angel had been tired and sick lately, but had been hiding it from Obi-Wan. After all, she kinda knew something was going to happen, and she wanted in. He wouldn't have let her come along if he knew she was sick, after all. Suddenly, there was a pleasant ding, and the lift doors opened into the control room. She smiled devilishly, her sickness going away as deviousness took over. She was a mechanical genius, and so, upon finding the section of the control board that she needed, the Angel opened it up and began to work.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were fighting side-by-side against the Imperial stormtroopers.

"Why...do...we...always...get...in...trouble?" Ahsoka yelled over the noise of the stormtroopers' blasterfire.

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

Ahsoka managed to cut down three stormtroopers. "How are we going to get out of this?" The Togruta yelled.

Obi-Wan looked annoyed. "I don't know!" He shouted. "Ask Adeline! She's the one who came up with the plan!"

Ahsoka looked mad. "Well, if these stupid stormtroopers were droids, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

"Well, Adeline would have disabled the droid control station! However, there is no 'Trooper Control Station!'"

"This is true!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

Ahsoka looked over at him. "If Darth Vader's here, then perhaps I could work with the situation a bit..." She deactivated her lightsaber and faced the troopers, who lowered their weapons a bit. "Look, men, do any of you realize how old I actually am?" She asked.

The troopers shook their heads.

Ahsoka smiled coyly. "Do any of you realize that you nearly shot down a minor?" She asked.

One of them cleared his throat. "Um, how old are you exactly?"

Ahsoka's eyes flashed subtly. "Sixteen last birthday," She stated matter-of-factly. "Also, let's work on introductions. I am Ahsoka Tano, and I think that perhaps a few of you know me, eh?"

There was a start among several of the men. "Ahsoka?" One of them asked.

She looked up. "Yes?"

He took off his helmet, and Ahsoka's heart dropped. It was Oddball, one of her old friends. "Oddball?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded. "Look, I'm really sorry about that, and-"

She cut him off. "Well, you wouldn't have stopped firing if I had just been any normal Jedi, would you? Well, I think I might just have to give you the 'You're-not-a-real-person' treatment, and run you through!"

Oddball looked worried. "Um, sir-"

Ahsoka's lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss. Here was the true test, the one she was looking for. Obi-Wan looked at her as if she had cracked. She glared at him, as if to say, 'I'm not crazy, you idiot!'

Most of Oddball's fellows raised their weapons and prepared to fire. Three did not, including Oddball himself. "I'd die, rather than kill you, sir," He admitted. "It's not right to kill a person."

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber with a smile and stuck out her hand. "Welcome to the team, Oddball. Anyone else going to help us?"

Several more clones left the group. Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan a look that said, 'See, it's that easy!' She spoke up again, this time to the remaining troopers. "If you let us go, we can let off on you. You don't have to join us to live."

Several troopers exchanged a look, before pushing one forward. "That works with us," He said.

Ahsoka smiled. "May the Force be with you all!" The young Togruta, Obi-Wan, and their group of clones stepped back towards the lifts. Ahsoka saluted the remaining clones as they all piled into a lift, and skyrocketed towards the bridge.

Adeline yanked on several wires, short-circuting them with her life Force. She checked the small panel in Imperial code that told how the control board worked. She had cracked the Imperial code easily, as no one can have the safeguards to keep a Nubian Angel out of one's Stardestroyer. Adeline traced a blue wire backwards, and gently slid her lightsaber off her task belt, slicing through it and placing several explosive charges on the control board. She then wired the detonators to a timer attached to her wrist and boarded the service lift again, flying up towards the bridge. If she could take the bridge, then the whole fight would be in her hands. She could do that.

As the lift skyrocketed upward, Adeline thought about everything that had transpired since she had met Obi-Wan, so long ago, on Dathomir. So much had come from that. And, since she had nothing to think about other than tormenting memories, she sat down and began to meditate, reaching deep in the Force, as no other could. She reached into the future, and flashes of pictures popped into her head.

A little Angel, perhaps three years old, wearing a little cloak, being swung high in the air by her laughing 'sister', a seven-year-old Angel listening to a bedtime story, read by her mother, a teenage Angel stabbing battle droids with a lightsaber beside her father, a young Angel, standing with her mother, father, 'sister', and her 'Aunt Ahsoka', watching the Tatooine sunset with her family.

Adeline's eyes flew open as the lift jerked again, bringing back her sickness with a vengeance. "Blast!" She shouted, leaning up against the side of the lift. It slid to a stop, and she swore in seasoned Huttese.

"E Chu Ta!" Adeline ripped a strong metal panel from the side of the lift and connected two wires. The lift jerked, and began to move again. Adeline sighed happily. "Well, thank the Force that I had to take care of myself when I was younger, or I would have never learned to hotwire anything!"

Suddenly, the lift stopped, and the doors opened with a pleasant ding. Adeline cautiously looked around, and, finding the area to be free of stormtroopers, crept out, flattening herself against the wall.

"Blast! I can't believe I got fat while I was living in the desert!" She muttered, looking down at her not-so-flat stomach. "I have got to exercise more."

Suddenly, Adeline bumped into Ahsoka. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Ahsoka looked surprised. "Taking the bridge, of course! What are you doing?" The Togruta asked, absentmindedly stroking one of the burn scars on her cheek.

Adeline burst out laughing. "Well, that's what I'm doing here!"

They were standing behind a door, and suddenly it opened, revealing a black figure with a red lightsaber. Sadira shrieked, and Boogie squeaked and rolled behind the clones. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers, but Adeline turned, waving them off.

"Go." She said, and it was not a suggestion, but an order. "I can take care of this."

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to protest, but Adeline leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Obi, our argument doesn't matter now. Just let me deal with this. You know I can handle it, since I handled Maleficent two years ago."

Suddenly, things got a lot worse. Maleficent, burning with hate and anger, stepped up beside Darth Vader. "Looking for me?" He asked.

Adeline drew her purple lightsaber. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Sadira, GO! That's an order. Now!"

Obi-Wan looked like he really wanted to argue, but knew better than to argue with a feisty Nubian Angel, especially one gearing up for battle. He put his arm around Sadira and led her back towards the lifts with the clones and Boogie in tow. Ahsoka drew her two green lightsabers. "Aunt Adeline, I am not going to leave you here to die! There are two of them!"

Adeline's eyes flashed from green to gold, then back again. "Ahsoka, go. Now. This is something to do on my own. Tell Obi that I love him. Go!"

Ahsoka stood firm. "No, Aunt Adeline, I won't leave you to die! If there's a will, there's a way! And I think most people would argue that I have a very strong will."

Adeline turned around and placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "Ahsoka, I need you to protect Sadira! She's only a little girl, and I need you to keep her safe. Can you do that? I'm not going to die. I promise."

Ahsoka looked serious. "I'll protect Sadira, Aunt Adeline. I promise!"

Adeline hugged the girl. "May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

The Togruta smiled shyly. "May the Force be with you too, Aunt Adeline." She ran off to follow, and Adeline drew on her strength again, gathering her life Force to help her in battle. Her purple lightsaber came out with a snap-hiss. "Looking for me, Maleficent? Want your hand? Well, I took it home and pickled it, so, if you want it back, come and get it!" She taunted.

Maleficent's face turned red. "You dare?"

"Uh, yeah, stupid!" Adeline grinned, relying on her natural talent to annoy people if she wanted to, and let fly a barrage of insults and taunts.

"Hey, Ani-bananni-bo-banni, how's the sore throat? Not so good, huh?" She imitated Vader's breathing, and could feel that she was infuriating him. Both Sith Lords leaped at her, and she fended them off with her lightsaber, doing a dance she had done many times, a dance between Light and Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey!**

**Thanks so much for the nice review, TCTrent45! We appreciate this more than you or anyone else could imagine! Oh, Harriet, thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~Katia and Cassi**


	4. Conflicting Emotions

**A/N: Hello,**

**My name is Katia, and my friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story, the third in our Darth Maleficent series. Review, review, review!**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer!**

**Without any further ado, Chapter Four!**

* * *

Obi-Wan managed to push Sadira and the clones behind the lifts, and then collapsed to the floor. Ahsoka rounded the bend and found him sitting on the ground. "Hey, Master Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

He looked up. "Oh, hello, Ahsoka."

She sat down next to him, looking over at the clones, who were trying in vain to comfort a wailing Sadira, with Boogie's help. "Master Obi-Wan, she's going to be fine! You know her!" Ahsoka didn't mention that she had been feeling a bit of a different Force signature coming from the Angel, one she couldn't place, though.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, if I had just proposed, then I wouldn't be feeling guilty, Ahsoka! Now I may never get to!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Master Obi-Wan, she'll come back. She's a Jedi Knight, and a darn good one, too. She wants to survive, and that will make all the difference."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess you're right." He said softly. He pulled a tiny box, made of carved wood, and opened it. Ahsoka gasped at the beautiful ring that lay inside.

"If that's what you're going to give her that," Ahsoka breathed, "Then it's in the bag!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "That was the idea, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled. "Well, I really hope she says yes, Master Kenobi!"

Adeline was dueling Maleficent and Vader at the same time. Her lightsaber was flashing as she fought, and she thought of only one thing: the fact that everything would go according to plan. They would make it. Adeline knew that she needed to make sure that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka carried out her plan. She used the Force to send a message to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, you must get us a ship, so that we can blow this thing and get out of here!"

She suddenly remembered something she had made herself forget, of the day when her mother, Zillah, had lost her beautiful, amazing self, had let her life-Force dim to the point of mental exhaustion. Tears appeared in her eyes as she remembered how her mother had been an amazing Angel, who had shared the secrets of the universe with her when she had been thirteen...

_Zillah and Ada Nirvana were two sisters, Nubian Angels, who learned the way of the light and dark. Ada had been one of the two Force-wielders chosen when Zillah's daughter, Adeline, was thirteen. It was a position of honor, and Zillah often went to visit her sister, on the planet where she lived and studied under the Master, a teacher who had been around for centuries. As Zillah and Ada had been orphans from an early age, Ada called the Master her father. She ultimately lived in seclusion on a planet made of the Force, called Mortis, except for the Master and a young man named Seren. Ada and Seren were inseparable, but as alike as day and night, for they represented Light and Dark. Ada would never have done anything hurtful to anybody, but Seren was dark at times. Ada was the one person who he made exceptions for, as she was like his little sister, and he loved her. However, one dark day on Mortis, when Zillah had come to Mortis with her daughter, Adeline, to see Ada, Seren turned to the Dark Side of the Force and tried to kill the Master. Ada healed the Master, but Seren managed to get hold of a dagger that could kill the Master, and he tried again, while Ada, Zillah, and Adeline were standing there. Ada, recognizing the expression on his face, leaped in front of the Master just as Seren raised his dagger. He didn't anticipate his 'sister's' actions, and stabbed... but he stabbed Ada, instead of the Master. Angry and horrified at what he had done, Seren shape-shifted into a gargoyle and flew away, while the Master, Zillah, and Adeline knelt at Ada's side. Her last words were, "Father, do not hate him. It is his nature." Then Ada Malik Nirvana died, her last words echoing as a warning to all. Seren turned into Darth Maleficent, the one who truly longed to kill the Jedi, once and for all._

Suddenly, Adeline knew what she needed to do. She finally understood why Maleficent wanted her dead. Her mother had said that she looked like her Aunt Ada. She had to use Maleficent's anguish against him. She looked up, Force-pushing Darth Vader into a wall, and said, "Seren, Ada wouldn't want you to do this."

Darth Maleficent turned to face her. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Adeline looked at him. "You loved her, didn't you? She wouldn't want you to kill me, or anyone else, just for her. She loved you, too! She would forgive you, Seren. I promise."

Darth Maleficent suddenly turned into an unrecognizable person. He had black, shaggy hair, blue eyes, and a face that didn't seem like that of the Sith Lord that Adeline knew. "Ada loved me?" He asked.

Adeline nodded. "She always loved you, Seren, from the moment she first met you, when you were children."

She was so sure it would work, that Maleficent would turn back into Seren Atras and they would gain another ally. She was wrong. His face turned black with rage, pain, and anger.

"I KILLED HER!" He howled, his face turning back into Maleficent's. "SHE TRUSTED ME, AND YET I BETRAYED HER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!"

Adeline winced. Her plan had backfired. She managed a glance at the pillar where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been, and was relieved to see that they were gone. She drew her lightsaber and began to duel Maleficent once more, who was enraged at himself for killing Ada Nirvana. He struck again, and again, and again, eyes burning at Adeline. She was a reminder of her aunt, and he wanted all of those out of his life... forever. Adeline didn't know what to do, and suddenly, she heard a voice in her head, a voice she hadn't really heard in years.

"Adeline Sasha Nirvana, do what is right." The voice was her mother's. Zillah Jane Nirvana. The mother who had gone mad thirteen years ago and died eleven years later. Adeline took a deep breath and began to duel again, protecting her family, the only people she ever really wanted to be with. She would fight to the death, for every one of them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Sadira Nirvana, several clones, and Boogie the mouse droid were hightailing it towards the hangar where they could probably find a ship, as Adeline requested. Sadira was still slumped in Oddball's arms, weeping, and the clone looked more than a little bit uncomfortable. Eventually, the clone looked over at Obi-Wan, giving him a 'Help-me-right-now!' look. Ahsoka saved him by sticking Sadira's earbuds in her ears and turning on her iPod at full blast. That took care of the problem. She was still crying, but managed to hold herself together, at least a bit.

Obi-Wan was worried about Adeline. She hadn't been herself lately, not for at least three weeks. She'd been doing strange things, like sleeping longer (She was ALWAYS up at the crack of dawn), eating strange things, like hot soup, (Tatooine was hot enough as it was, and soup puts one over the edge!) and disappearing for long hours at a time. Even her life Force was a little bit off, and that was what really worried him. What was wrong with her?

Sadira meanwhile had stopped crying, but was whimpering quietly. The clones still seemed rather uncomfortable trying to reassure the sobbing Angel.

"Obi-Wan, you must get us a ship, so that we can blow this thing and get out of here!" He heard Adeline scream through the Force.

Obi-Wan looked over at a weeping Sadira. "All right, that's enough!" He commanded.

She looked up, eyes red. "W-what do you know?" She asked. "She's m-my s-sister!"

Obi-Wan put his arm around Sadira. "Sadira, do you know how much your sister means to me?"

Sadira shook her head slowly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, Sadira, she means so much to me, that I'd get her this, and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me."

Sadira's eyes popped out as Obi-Wan showed her the ring. "I believe you," She whispered softly.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Look, Sadira, I'm worried about your sister, okay? She's not been herself lately. She asked us to get a ship so that we could get out of here and blow up the ship, okay? C'mon, I need your help!"

Sadira nodded, dried her tears on the sleeve of her Jedi robes, and got up. She put her iPod away, in her pocket, and slipped her hand in Obi-Wan's. "Hey, Master Kenobi?" She asked.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Yes, Sadira?" He questioned.

She scuffed one shoe. "If you want to marry my sister, you've got my blessing."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, Sadira, thank you."

She blushed. "Well, I want you to be happy!"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Sadira as they walked towards the small, brand-new Imperial shuttle. "C'mon, Sadira. Let's get this ship ready, so we can rescue your sister."

She grinned. "Fine by me!"

Ahsoka beckoned them over urgently. "I think Aunt Adeline's in trouble!" She gasped.

Obi-Wan turned pale. "Sadira, Oddball, you stay here and guard the ship. Ahsoka and I are going after her."


	5. Life, Death, and A BIG Surprise

**A/N: Hello,**

**My name is Katia, and my friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story, the third in our Darth Maleficent series. Review, review, review!**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer!**

**Without any further ado, Chapter Five!**

* * *

Adeline was most certainly in trouble. Darth Maleficent was angrier than ever, and he was slashing to the left, to the right... she was having to do rolls backwards to avoid his angry stabs. She knew she wouldn't hold out against him for much longer, either. She was starting to feel sick again, and was worried that she would collapse. Suddenly, just as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ran in, lightsabers blazing, Maleficent stabbed. Adeline fell to the ground, hands over her chest. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's worst memories were flooding back to him with a vengeance. "NOOOOO!" He screamed.

Qui-Gon Jinn was collapsing to the floor, Darth Maul's lightsaber plunged through his heart. Ahsoka Tano was dueling Anakin, her eyes flashing with the hate of a Sith. He was leaving Satine. He was dueling Anakin on Mustafar...

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ran to her side. "ADELINE!" Obi-Wan yelled, kneeling beside the Angel. She was breathing heavily, and he managed to pry her hands away from her heart. What he saw almost made his heart stop. There was a burnt, smoking hole right through Adeline's chest. He didn't look, but Obi-Wan was sure that it came right out her back, too. Ahsoka leaped up and began to fight Maleficent, and for the first time, Obi-Wan saw the shadow of a horrible past on her face.

Adeline smiled, despite the circumstances. "Obi-Wan," She whispered, "Look at Ahsoka. She's so grown up."

Obi-Wan clasped his hand in hers. His face was stained with tears. "Adeline, I love you so, so very much."

Adeline squeezed his hand. "Obi-Wan, I l-love you too."

The Jedi Master decided that if his beloved was going to die, he might as well make her last moments the best ones in her life. "Addie, I loved you from the moment I first met you. You were so amazing, so beautiful, and not afraid of anything. We were meant to be together. Adeline Sasha Nirvana, will you marry me?" He was down on one knee, and he held out the box with the ring in it to her.

Adeline looked up at him. "Obi-Wan, I won't marry you, because I have seen that you have a final destiny that I do not share. However, I would be glad to spend the rest of the time we have together. I promise. I love you, Obi-Wan, and I always will."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Adeline, I love you too." He murmured.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that Adeline wasn't dying. She smiled softly, as if reading his mind. "No, I am not dying, Obi. However, I can't guarantee what will happen if we don't get out of here soon..." She trailed off.

Obi-Wan understood. "I'll get you out of here, Adeline!"

Suddenly, Maleficent, probably realizing that Ahsoka, who was beside herself at the harm he had inflicted on her two years ago, was more than a match for him. He ran out of the room, lightsaber deactivating as he fled. Ahsoka, stroking the scars on her face, yelled, "Ugly-stinking-coward!"

Obi-Wan suddenly realized where Maleficent was headed. "Ahsoka, he's going to get the ship!"

The Togruta didn't look very worried. "Well, we're just going to have to use a more powerful ship to get the Rebels safe and us out of here, then, aren't we?" She cut a hole in the doors to the bridge with her lightsaber, running to the controls of the Stardestroyer. They were back in business!

Sadira, Boogie, and the clones ran in at that moment, just as Ahsoka picked up the holocom. "Transmitting on frequency 11238. Rebel Alliance, this is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight. We have taken control of the Stardestroyer, and a member of our mission needs immediate medical attention."

A voice crackled back over the holocom. "You have permission to land on the surface of the forest moon."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you!" She twisted the controls, and the Stardestroyer turned, heading for the surface. They were going to make it.

Three hours later, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Sadira paced the waiting room of the Rebel Base's medical station. They were all hoping for Adeline's recovery, and Obi-Wan was beside himself with fear. It was not a natural emotion for him, but he was afraid. He loved the Nubian Angel, and there was no way around the fear. Just then, a nurse walked into the room, carrying a clipboard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She asked.

Obi-Wan stood up. "That's me." He said.

The nurse smiled. "Well, Miss Nirvana will be fine. She had a bit of internal bleeding, but the baby is fine, and she'll make a full recovery."

Obi-Wan, who had sat back down, looked a bit confused. "Baby? You must be mistaken. Addie's not pregnant!"

The nurse looked businesslike. "Adeline Sasha Nirvana, lives on Tatooine, twenty-seven years old, Nubian Angel?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Well, she's sixteen weeks pregnant. The baby is quite healthy."

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped. "P-p-p-p-pregnant?" He stuttered.

The nurse looked surprised. "You didn't know?" She asked incredulously. "She didn't know?"

Sadira leaped from her chair. "YIPPEE!" She squealed. "Oh, is Master Kenobi not going to be talking for a while!" She pointed at Obi-Wan, who was looking like he had just swallowed a Tatooine Sand Fly. He started coughing, and Ahsoka smacked him on the back.

The nurse looked surprised. "This job just gets stranger... Mom said, 'Darlene, don't take that job with the Rebels. You'll get in over your head.' I said, 'Mom, I'm not a baby. I'm going to get that job!' Now look where I am!" She muttered. "Now, Master Kenobi, do you know how long a Nubian Angel- she is an Angel, is she not?"

Obi-Wan nodded mutely, too stunned to say anything.

The nurse continued. "Well, a Nubian Angel has a full term of a year, not nine months, so Miss Nirvana has about eight months to go."

Ahsoka pulled a datapad from somewhere and began to take notes. When the nurse looked at her funny, she said, "Well, Obi-Wan's not going to be writing anything down, so I might as well!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi just sat in his chair. He was stunned. Adeline was going to have a baby? "Say something, Obi-Wan! It doesn't matter what, as long as it's something!" He thought. Eventually, the poor Jedi Master managed to choke out the three words that would help him least. "What the heck?"

Sadira burst out laughing and checked her watch. "Five minutes without talking! I thought it would be at least fifteen!"

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Don't rub it in."

The nurse looked at him. "Miss Nirvana isn't awake yet, but I'm sure she will be soon. If you'd like to go sit with her, that's fine."

Obi-Wan leaped up from his chair and followed the nurse down a long, spotless white hall to room 113. "You may go in." The nurse said.

Obi-Wan opened the door and went in. There was a hard plastic chair beside her bed, and he sat down. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there.

He looked her over. She had bandages over her chest, under her hospital gown, where Maleficent had stabbed her. The Jedi Master couldn't help thinking what a miracle it was that she was alive, and he reached out, his hand meeting hers. Obi-Wan clasped her hand tightly, kissing it right on the Nubian Angel's signet ring. His eyes then strayed to her midsection, where, yes, there was a small, noticeable bump. It was only noticeable if you knew what you were looking for, and apparently neither of them had. His hand gently reached over and he stroked the spot, feeling with the Force for the telltale sign of life. There was a Force signature like a tiny heart beating, and Obi-Wan's heart nearly stopped. There was life growing inside the Angel, life that was... his son or daughter.

At that moment, Adeline stirred, and Obi-Wan quickly took his hand off her stomach, instead stroking her cheek.

Adeline's eyes opened, and she glanced around. Her eyes landing on Obi-Wan's face, she murmured, "You're cute when you're worried, Obi."

He smiled, despite himself. "Oh, Addie." The Jedi Master whispered, kissing her hand.

She smiled briefly. "I know why Maleficent tried to kill me, Obi-Wan."

He looked startled. "He wants to kill you more than he wants to kill me?"

Adeline nodded. "You see, he was in love with my aunt, Ada, who was a Force-wielder, like he used to be. His name used to be Seren, but he changed it to Darth Maleficent when he turned to the Dark Side. He killed Ada by mistake, Obi-Wan, and I am said to look just like her. He wants all memories of Aunt Ada out of his life, and I am one of them."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "So that's why he wants to kill you so badly." He muttered.

Adeline nodded, her face suddenly getting a stern look on it. "Obi-Wan, what are you hiding from me?"

Obi-Wan gulped. He didn't realize that he was being so obvious. "Well..."

Addie gave him the famous 'Nirvana Glare', and he relented.

"Adeline, there's something you need to know," He said softly.

She looked concerned. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

He sighed. "Well, there's only one way to say this... you're going to have a baby. The nurse told us."

Adeline looked very surprised for a moment before face-palming. "I should have known!" She said. "There were all the symptoms, and yet I never thought about it!"

Obi-Wan stroked her cheek. "It's okay. I never would have thought either, Addie."

She turned to look at him. "Obi-Wan, did the nurse say how far along I am?"

He nodded. "Four months."

She sighed. "Wow. I can't believe I was so stupid..." Her hand strayed downward, eventually coming to land on her bump. She stroked it, her eyes closing, and Obi-Wan figured that she was doing what he had done, and feeling for a Force signature.

Adeline's eyes flew open. "Holy Force!" She cried.

Obi-Wan smiled. "The baby's strong, isn't he?"

Adeline glared. "I think the baby's going to be a girl." She declared.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We were made for each other!" Adeline said happily, kissing Obi-Wan on the lips.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise on the door, and they saw that Ahsoka and Sadira were peeking through the glass window and waving. Adeline laughed and waved them in.

"Jeez, guys, some way to eavesdrop!" The Angel teased. Sadira threw herself on her sister.

"ADDIE!" She cried. Adeline winced, and Obi-Wan had to pull Sadira off the elder of the two Angels.

"Sadira, I wouldn't expect a lightsaber stab wound (which virtually no one has ever survived before, impressive feat, Aunt Adeline) not to hurt only four hours later, so I bet she doesn't want any hugs right now, don't you, Aunt Adeline?"

Adeline shot Ahsoka a grateful look. "Yeah. Thanks, Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan let Sadira go, and she came over quietly. "Addie?" She asked.

The older Angel looked up. "Yes, Sadira?"

The teenager looked down at her sandals and scuffed one on the floor. "Um, is it true? That you're going to have a baby?"

Adeline nodded. "Yeah, Sadira, it is true!"

Sadira seemed ready to scream with joy and hug her sister, but she did neither. Instead, she sat down on Adeline's bed and gently placed her hands on her sister's stomach, her face screwing up in concentration. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, holding Adeline's hand, at the effort Sadira was putting into her meditation, something she never did.

Sadira eventually looked up. "Whoa, Addie! That is so wizard!"

Adeline smiled. "What is this, a very strange party?" She teased.

Ahsoka got up. "You know, I'd better be going, anyway. I'll be back later, after I talk to Mon Mothma about a few things."

She left the room quietly, and Adeline shook her head, looking worried.. "That girl has something big on her mind."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I see your point. She's more subdued than I've ever seen her."

Sadira sighed. "Well, I have a present for you, Addie." She reached into the pocket of her Jedi robes and tried to pull something out with a flourish. Apparently she was having a hard time getting it out, because she was pulling quite hard. Obi-Wan and Adeline looked on, curious, as Sadira tried to get it out of her pocket. Eventually, it came, with a loud ripping sound. The teenage Angel held up a slightly fuzzy, lint-covered lump. "It was a lemon drop, but I guess it's not anymore." She said ruefully. Obi-Wan and Adeline looked at each other and burst out laughing, Sadira joining in. They forgot all about Ahsoka's strange behavior, and thought nothing more of it than the aftermath of a bad day.

**A/N: Hey!**

**Thanks so much for the nice review, TCTrent45! We appreciate this more than you or anyone else could imagine! Oh, Harriet, thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~Katia and Cassi**


	6. Knightfall and Water Balloons

**A/N: Hello, My name is Katia, and my friend Cassi and I collaborated on this story. It is the third book in the Darth Maleficent series, with a happy (ish) ending. Don't worry, there's more coming!  
**

**Thank You Cassi! You are the BEST FRIEND EVER and an AWESOME writer! Without any further ado, Chapter Six! Once again, I want to thank Cassi (Casscat) for her wonderful contributions!**

* * *

Three days later, Ahsoka walked into Adeline's hospital room to find the Nubian Angel pulling on her ballet flats. Obi-Wan was trying (and failing miserably) to brush Sadira's hair. The teenager was squirming and complaining, and Obi-Wan looked utterly downhearted. Ahsoka almost laughed, and would have on any other day, but today she didn't have the heart to. She took the brush from the Jedi Master and did the job without much complaining on Sadira's part. Obi-Wan looked very impressed, and again the girl almost laughed. Not today, though.

Ahsoka helped Sadira carry her small bag, that held spare parts and paint for Boogie. Adeline had compromised with the girl, and was going to let her paint the droid with flames. Boogie had looked a lot happier with that, and so Sadira was just waiting to do so. Adeline was absentmindedly stroking her bump as they headed towards where the family's temporary Rebel Alliance quarters would be. After finding the place and leaving their stuff in it, they headed off to find the dining hall.

"Just do it, Ahsoka! You're a Jedi Knight, and this is no problem." The Togruta told herself, steeling her nerves for a long and gruesome talk. Eventually, she said, "Um, guys? I'm going to be... gone... for a while."

Adeline turned to look at the young Jedi Knight. "What?" She asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm not going to be here anymore. I'm giving up, taking the offer that I was given two years ago, the day after Order 66. I'm going to be frozen in carbonite. Soon, too, perhaps today or tomorrow."

A deadly silence descended upon the small group. Everyone stopped walking. Adeline teared up, burying her face in Obi-Wan's tunic and mumbling something about allergies.

Sadira was the first one to speak. "What?" She asked in a whisper, as if she was afraid that talking out loud would make her cry.

Ahsoka nodded sadly. "There's nothing more I can do. I'm going to take a break in carbonite for a while, and ride out the storm."

Adeline could understand Ahsoka's fears. She had seen Darth Vader for the first time since he had turned, and she was afraid that she would become the very thing she had always sworn to despise. She was terribly afraid of not being able to face her own fears, and Adeline understood. She put an arm around Ahsoka just as a young pilot came around the corner with a message.

"Miss Tano? Senator Mothma says that the chamber will be ready a little bit sooner than the usual twelve hours, she can take you soon."

Adeline stepped back as Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, Jensen. See you sometime later, okay?"

The young pilot nodded as Ahsoka slapped him on the back, then headed off down the corridor.

Adeline teared up again, muttering something about pregnancy hormones. "Well, do you have some time?"

Ahsoka paused for a moment before replying, her voice choked up. "Yeah, I got some time." She said softly.

Adeline wrapped her arms around the girl. "Well, if you have time, then let's not waste it. I know plenty of places to have fun on this rock."

Sadira giggled. Obi-Wan protested. "Adeline, you don't want to overexert yourself-"

Adeline cut him off. "Look, Obi-Wan, I love you, but not enough to put myself on bed arrest for eight months. We're going to have a good time, even if it kills us!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Obi-Wan muttered.

Adeline smacked him. "C'mon, let's go have fun!"

And they did. They climbed trees, skydived, and hiked through the forest. They had lunch with the Ewoks. They raced speeder bikes. Sadira and Ahsoka chased Rebel Pilots through the corridors, laughing. They even paid a party of Ewoks to invade Mon Mothma's quarters. It was the most fun any of them had ever had, but, like fun always is, it was over much too soon. Ahsoka took her lightsaber and clipped it onto her task belt. She fastened her Padawan braid around her ankle. She stuck a picture inside her shirt. "What's that?" Sadira asked, curious.

"Something to remember," The Jedi Knight replied. The small family (for that is what they were) marched off down the corridor towards the carbon freezing chamber, as if marching to their death.

...

A young Togruta stood at the edge of a carbon-freezing pit, her head held high. Two Nubian Angels and a Human Jedi Master stood behind her. The elder of the two Angels held out a letter, written on a piece of handmade paper. The Togruta tucked it into her shirt and thanked the Angel, handing her a letter of her own. The younger Angel began to cry, and a boy standing nearby put his arm around her. The Togruta turned to watch, and the teenage Angel gestured wildly at the boy with a look of excitement on her face. The Togruta girl gave her friend a thumbs-up, turning to a weary-looking middle aged woman standing at the control board. She nodded and stepped out onto the platform. As the platform lowered into the floor, she turned towards the small family and saluted proudly. The elder Angel buried her head in the Jedi Master's robe, while the younger cried on the boy who was holding her.

As steam hissed into the pit, the young Togruta did something unseen by the others. She pulled the picture out of her shirt and smiled at it. The picture was of Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka. The young Togruta smiled at her younger self (for she was Ahsoka Tano) and whispered, "May the Force be with you, Master. I know you'll find your way home someday." Then the carbonite encased the Togruta, and she spoke no more. She would find her way, for she was a Jedi Knight. Ahsoka Tano would return to the universe that she called home, to save what was rightfully free. She would return.

...

Adeline Nirvana sat on top of the small family's little cottage, looking into the Tatooine sunset. It was beautiful, and she looked down on Obi-Wan and Sadira, who were playing ball. They were throwing a water balloon back and forth, and Adeline thought that, privately, neither of them would have minded if they failed to catch it. It was 95 standard degrees, a perfect winter evening, and both of them were very, very hot. Adeline had called them wimps, but Obi-Wan had protested that she wasn't throwing. She had leaped off the roof, but Obi-Wan had told her that she "Mustn't overexert herself.", and Adeline had given him a large raspberry and leaped nimbly back on the roof. She laughed quietly to herself, as she had a large stash of water balloons in a box, hidden from sight, on the roof. The Angel was planning to throw them at her sister and husband, and couldn't wait. They were all hot and tired, and this was the best cure she could give them, as lakes were nonexistent on Tatooine.

Just then, the water balloon dropped out of the air right between Obi-Wan and Sadira. They both looked crushed, and Adeline decided that this was her moment. She called, "Incoming!" And threw the first balloon.

It smacked Obi-Wan, leaving him soaked. Sadira burst out laughing, but fell silent as Obi-Wan glared at her. "Adeline," The Jedi Master said softly, as if he was struggling to keep his temper under control, "I am going to kill you."

She laughed and leaped off the roof again, landing lightly on her toes. "We all know you wouldn't do that, Obi," She said softly, kissing him passionately.

Sadira giggled and climbed the side of the small house, reaching the box of water balloons. "You guys are SO DEAD!" She called. "Hey, Boogie! Help me out over here, won't you?"

The tiny mouse droid squeaked and rolled over to where Sadira was pointing. He had been expertly painted with flames by the girl (who had found her strength, and was starting art school in the fall), and was obviously MUCH happier than if he had been painted pink, like the teenager had originally intended. He waited there, for Sadira to throw the balloons down. She had attached a net to the little droid, and he caught every single one she threw.

Sadira dropped to the sand, laughing. "Hey, guys! Catch!"

And that's exactly what they did. Sadira looked awed. "Holy Force!" She breathed. "That's incredible!"

Adeline laughed. "You can't beat a Jedi Knight at a water balloon fight!" She teased.

Sadira grinned. "Want to bet?" She asked.

Obi-Wan surprised them by answering. "Fifty credits."

Sadira smiled. "Deal, Master Kenobi." She dropped fifty credits into Boogie's net, Obi-Wan doing the same. Adeline handed her ten water balloons, and they began to fight.

When the balloons were gone, Sadira dropped to the ground, laughing and dripping wet. "You...were...right..." She choked. "Double...or...nothing?"

Adeline laughed. "You're on!" She picked up another balloon. This was how they should always be, a family. She threw the balloon, drenching her giggling little sister.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this book's over, but the series is just beginning! Stay tuned for the next book!**

**May the Force be with you, and thanks for the reviews!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia) and Casscat (Cassi)**


End file.
